1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of bicycle storage and, more particularly, to automated and high-density bicycle storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Bike racks are used to store bicycles and bike sheds are used to both store a bicycle and protect it from the elements. Various types of bike racks allow for storage of a bicycle on the side of a street or building or on the roof or back of a car. Bike sheds cover and protect the bike from the rain and the wind and they keep the bike out of view of thieves.
With less expensive bikes and older bikes, chaining or locking the bike to the open bike racks was generally sufficient to thwart the stealing of the bike. The bike was one device with all the parts permanently connected together. Dismantling the bike would entail damaging it and would diminish the value. The newer and more expensive bicycles of today include several parts that are assembled by the user and can be taken apart quite easily. For example, both the front and the back wheels separate from the remainder of the bicycle frame. Open bike racks are generally quite inadequate for protecting such bikes. If the bike is chained to a rack, the chain has to pass through and connect all the separable parts of the bike before connecting to the rack.
Most bike sheds are used for personal storage of the bicycle at the owner's property. The shed, in such situations is used primarily to protect the bike from the elements. Some public storage racks include a cover that is molded roughly in the shape of a bike and can cover the entire bike like a lid. A lock provided by the bicycle owner subsequently locks the cover to a hook in the ground. Such covers are bulky and take up a large amount of space. Accordingly, they are not well suited to small areas where high-density storage of bicycles is required.